


Predator & Prey

by Aaronlisa



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake knows that he can't see her as anything more than an enemy.  Set after the events of 1x07 "Masked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator & Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Secret Circle belongs to LJ Smith, The CW and company.

She is supposed to be the prey. She's supposed to be the enemy. Yet it's all confused in his head somehow. Every day it gets harder and harder to see her as either the enemy or the prey. Jake can look at the others and see them clearly for what they are but not her. 

He can't even tell himself that it's her innocence that makes it hard for him to see her for what she is. She's a witch and she's full of dark magic. It should be easy for him to recognize her for what she is. Yet when he is standing at her door and she's on the other side locking the dead bolt it's not that easy even if she's drawing the line between them. Not even with the taste of her magic still coating his tongue (he's surprised that the others aren't afraid of her now, he would be if he was one of them.) 

Jake knows that she no longer trusts him and somehow the suspicion shining in her eyes hurts him instead of strengthening his resolve. Still he smirks at her before he leaves. The end will still be the same, it has to be. He can't let her confuse him into becoming the prey while she becomes the predator. If he can't force himself to see beyond her pretty face and her wide innocent eyes, then that's what will happen. 

((END))


End file.
